Silence
by Suraiburu
Summary: Not all silence is good silence. Stenny. Sad! Character death.


**Let's just say this was inspired by a true event. It didn't happen to me, but it did happen to someone I know. Ahem... anyways... remember this...**

**"Not all silence is good silence."**

* * *

><p><strong>September 21<strong>

"Hey Kenny..." A black-haired teen called out to his blond teen friend.

"Mm?" The boy, Kenny, cracked open one of his eyes to reveal a dark blue orb. He lazily looked at his friend from his laid down position. His friend had him in his lap as he played with the blonde hair that fell out of his hood.

"Remember that time Cartman got probed by aliens?" The raven-haired teen chuckled along with his blond friend (who was nodding furiously).

"Or-or that time we lit cow shit on fire?" They both laughed in unison. Here, at Stark's Pond, they could be themselves. No one would interrupt them.

"Remember that time we pretened to be superheroes? I was some sort of hero with a question mark on my head," It was the blond's turn to speak out.

"Mysterion!" The raven-haired boy laughed out.

"Craig always said that outfit was stupid."

"I disagree. It was the coolest outfit out of all of ours."

"Yeah..."

The two laid in silence as the raven-haired boy continued to mess with what hair was visible from his friend's hood.

"Hey... Stan?"

The raven-haired boy looked at his blond friend.

"Yeah Kenny?"

"Remember that time in 4th grade when you went Goth just because Wendy broke up with you?"

Kenny laughed a throaty laugh.

Stan coughed a bit, then laughed with. "Yeah. That was horrible. Talking about slitting my wrists. How awful."

Again. Silence passed, but neither seemed phased by it. It was nice.

"Where are Kyle and Fatass?" Kenny asked as he closed his eyes once more.

Stan could only shrug as his hand dropped from Kenny's hair to in his lap.

Kenny noticed this and both of his eyes shot open. He looked up into Stan's light blue eyes and wandered. The were filled with such sadness.

"Hey Kenny."

"Mm?"

"Remember in 8th grade? When your dad took us to the gun shop and we went hunting. Since you normally wore orange, you didn't have to put on the vest," Stan laughed out, coughing a bit more.

Kenny noticed the cough and tilted his head slightly, thinking nothing of it.

"Yeah. You and my dad looked so weird wearing orange vests over your brown coats on," Kenny chuckled warily.

"Remem-"

"Stan!"

The darker haired of the two looked at the lighter haired with surprise.

"Yes?"

"What's with all the reminsicing?"

Kenny was now sitting up and facing Stan, with a furious look in his eyes.

Stan looked to the floor and sighed. "Dude..."

Kenny kept the stare, but his gaze softened a bit. "What?"

The raven-haired teen took a gulp and a shaky breath and proceeded with a smile. "I just want to remember the good times alright?"

"Dude! Don't scare me like that!" The blone one cried out.

"What?"

"I thought you were gonna say that you were gonna die in five days!"

Stan laughed out, coughing as he did. "Dude. That's bogus. You watch too many Soap Operas."

"Only one! And it's a spanish one entitled, 'Yo soy Betty, la fea'!"

Stan gave a hearty laugh, coughing here and there. "You actually watch Soap Operas? Dude, that's so weak!"

"Hey! We finally have cable and we only can afford one channel... the Soap Opera channel..."

Stan and Kenny both laughed. And silence ensued.

-::-

**December 24**

"How... how could this happen? W-Why?" Kenny breathed out as he saw his 'super best friend' attached to a breathing oscillator. He was in tears. Kyle was still on his way from Synagogue and Cartman was out of town. He was alone in a hospital room that held his best friend.

Kenny bent down and held Stan's hand. All the time they had shared together. All of it, progressing towards a more intimate relationship. Did it mean nothing now?

"Kyle?" Stan rapsed, his throat was dry from puking so much.

"N-No. He's on his way though. I-It's Kenny," the blond bit his trembling lower lip. He would not cry in front of Stan.

"Oh. Well I'm actually happier that your here too," Stan weakly smiled as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Yeah... so... what did the doctor's say you... ya know... have?"

"Cancer dude."

Kenny gulped and sighed. "W-What kind of cancer?"

Stan paused and warily looked at Kenny, as if his soul had been drained.

"Leukemia."

Kenny's mind locked. Leukemia was a HORRIBLE cancer to have. Kenny choked on his own saliva as he tried to gulp it down. "Leukemia...?"

The word drained his entire being as he stared at Stan in horror.

Complete and utter horror.

Time passed and Kyle was still not there.

Time passed... and Stan was starting to fade from life.

"Stan hang in there," Kenny cried out.

"I'm trying. I'm really trying," Stan's voice came out in a hoarse whisper.

"Hey-hey. Stan?"

"Mm?"

"Remember that time when we ignored Cartman and he thought he died?" Kenny joked and Stan laughed too, coughing a little.

"Yeah. That was funny. That fatass never learned the truth until a week later," Stan chuckled and again coughed.

Silence came and went before Kenny talked again.

"So uh... dude? You should like... hurry up and heal, ya know?"

Stan gave a heart-filled laugh. After laughing he started having a coughing fit and nurses immediately rushed in, checking to make sure everything was okay. The heart monitor went berserk. And then... time slowed down.

Kenny watched as they tried to help his ailing friend fight for his life. But it was all a blur... all in slow motion. His eyes widened as he rushed and pushed through the crowd of nurses as the heart monitor flatlined.

"Stan!"

Then... there was silence. The coughing ceased, the heart monitor went off, the oxygen oscillator was turned off, and as Kenny reached Stan's bed, he saw those light blue eyes close a final time as he whispered three words that would forever leave Kenny in ruins.

"I love you."

-::-

**December 24 (years later)**

Silence passed along with years. Kyle regrets not being there for Stan and Kenny never spoke a single word to anyone... well, not anyone physical.

He would always reminisce in his times with his black-haired friend at his friend's grave. He would do it, because that's what Stan would have wanted.

_"Why go through life clinging to the moment constantly? Why can't we just relax sometimes and reminisce?"_

And in the silence when Kenny lie wide awake at night, a soft voice would guide him to sleep.

"It's okay to sleep Kenny. I'll be here... always."

And silence ensued

* * *

><p><strong>Did I make you all sad enough yet?<br>****Sorry. I've been in a very depressed mood lately.  
><strong>**-sigh-  
>I'm moving and leaving my bestest friend EVER behind.<br>D: I'm sorry Beverly!  
>I'ma miss her like crazy.<br>****Anywho... I'm really tired and I have a bunch of studying to do this week before finals next week.  
>So, I'ma finish this cheesecake that I have and goto bed.<strong>

**Your author,  
><strong>**I-Really-Don't-Care-What-You-Call-Me-It's-Just-The-Internet **


End file.
